fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Creoz Mitarian
Creoz Mitarian is the current King of Aurba and a former member of the Skywatch. He is the father of Oz Mitarian and the husband of Irandelle Mitarian nee Archian. Creoz, unlike his friend Illia Merravine, did not isolate himself and works to help preserve the peace in Etheria. He is a key ally to Rosa and her friends. History Like the other members of the Skywatch, Creoz was born in a small fishing village situated at the border of Illoran, growing up as the son of a fisherman and a seamstress. He was the best friend of both Samuel Kagami and Razdan Merravine. In their village, they were known as the three misfits due to the amount of trouble the three got into. During the time, Etheria was embroiled in a war between the countries of Aurba and its allies and Fraxina and its allies. As a result, Creoz and his friends grew up in a wartorn world. When he was eleven, the country of Aurba would invade their village and slaughter their friends and families until they were all destroyed by Razdan due to his unconscious Illumination. After the event, Creoz and his friends enrolled in Lexida Academy of Magic and he became one of the five Archon Ranked students at the time, the most Archon of any generation that has come and followed. In their sixth year, Creoz and his friends were forced to flee Lexida when Church of Aurba invaded it in an attempt to kill the headmaster. Over the next several years, Creoz and his friends would form a group known as the Skywatch, a group dedicated to fighting the Goddess, Eltariel, and her following. They waged a warpath across all of Etheria, winning and losing battles and generally gaining the support of the citizens of Etheria. At the Battle of Nexus Pass, Creoz led several forces alongside Mirabel Anderas to attack a citadel which also functioned as a fortress. Inside, Creoz found several prisoners, some female who had been sexually abused for what seemed like months on end. There he also found the daughter of a member of one of the royal houses of Aurba named Irandelle. She was being held down by the warden of the Citadel stripped of her clothes and Creoz snapped and entered his Primal Transcendence. He mercilessly killed the man and saved Irandelle. The girl clung to him and thanked him profusely. After this, he discovered the existence of Primal Magic and learned the Greater Primal Magic Aion. At the war's climax, with the assistance of the Goddess Akasha, Skywatch invaded the divine realms of Prima, tearing a way all the way to Clockwork, the personal dimension of the Goddess Eltariel. Using Primal Magic Aion alongside Illia's Concept Magic Destruction and Samuel Kagami's Unique Eye of Umbra Ability, bought Razdan enough time. However, the Gods Arion, Eterion, and Seretaro would come and aid the Goddess, turning the tide in her favor. The battle lasted for days, neither side letting up until Eltariel was defeated by Razdan, who finally entered his Illumination. With the God War over, Creoz and Corvus oversaw the reformation of the country of Aurba. Many people proposed that Razdan take the position as Aurba's king but Razdan refused due to his marriage to his wife Illia and his duties as the Ever-Being. Eventually, the members of Skywatch refused until it came to Creoz. Creoz was about to deny when Vortimus Ainstein proposed himself to become the monarch. Knowing the man's reputation, Creoz accepted the position. When confronted by his friends by his decision, Creoz informed them that Vortimus nominated himself and his friends agreed with his decision. At his coronation, Creoz made a promise to redeem Aurba in front of all Etheria. Many nobles of the country proposed their own daughters' hands in marriage but with the help of his friends, Nick and Mirabel, declined all their offers. During one of his visits to the suburbs of Aurba to see Nick and Mirabel ran into Irandelle. The two began to see each other after that encounter and eventually, Creoz proposed to her. Irandelle accepted and the two were married in front of the Etherian People. Irandelle later gave birth to a son they named Oz a few months before Illia's daughter, Auralia, and Karina's daughter, Nyx. After Karina's third pregnancy, Samuel disappeared leaving her and her daughters and Creoz vowed to keep tabs on him. Nine years after his disappearance, Samuel came back with the intent of destroying Etheria. With a heavy heart, Creoz rallied once more with his friends and fought Samuel. In the end, Creoz came out of the battle a nearly broken man, having witnessed the deaths of three of his closest friends, Razdan, Samuel, and Karina. After being comforted by his wife and son, Creoz resumed his rule as the King. He became a good father to his son and was extremely proud of him when he was nominated as a member of the Neo Skywatch. Appearance Creoz is a handsome tall man with dark skin and a slight beard. His head was shaved when younger but now has extremely short black hair. He has brown eyes that shine with wisdom belonging to that of a king who fought for his people and a weariness of a man who has seen it all. He wears white and blue robes with a large red belt resembling an obi around his torso. On his arms, he wears black and gold arm guards. Personality At first glance, Creoz is regal and aloof. He is described as a fair and just leader for all of his people, bringing his nation untold prosperity that they had not experienced since before the God War and the complete domination of the Church of Aurba. Members of his royal court have described him as kind and respectful, listening to all their ideas and never once ridiculing them. He is a fair judge, taking into accounts both sides of the story before making a decision, thus Rosa equates him to King Solomon on Materia. Away from the eyes of the masses, Creoz is goofy, happy, and displays a weird mixture of a child-like and mature personality. Oz calls him senile while his wife calls him immature. Creoz complains about the burdens of ruling a country, stating that he only took this job because he didn't want a racist dick running the country. Creoz, in his trips to Materia, has stated that Aurba would have ended up like the US if he did not accept the nomination. Irandelle calls him a frustrating man who doesn't do his work and prefers to slack off with Corvus and Ross as well as trading old war stories about their scars with other veterans from the God War. While Oz may call him senile, he does love the fact that his father acts like a normal man rather than a king. due to his beginnings as a boy from a fishing village, Creoz has never fully adjusted to the life of high society. Creoz calls high society life too boring and would rather live like a normal person. Despite this, Creoz can adjust to the demands of living as a ruler, being formal and polite when the situation calls for it. Underneath his goofy and laid-back exterior, Creoz is a nearly broken man, hiding all of his guilt and grief beneath a happy exterior. The loss of his best friends and his sister in all but blood drove him into a deep depression in which he blamed himself. Irandelle was able to pull him out of it but he still has his moments. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Date of Birth: July 5, 1975 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Zircon Birthplace: Illoran Weight: 220 lbs (99 kg) Height: 6'4 Likes: Irandelle, his family, his friends Dislikes: Power hungry nobles Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Hiding at the top of the highest tower in the main palace to not do his duties Martial Status: Married to Irandelle Status: Alive Affiliation: The Aurban Monarchy Previous Affiliation: Skywatch Themes: Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A| 2-A Name: Creoz Mitarian, Cree, The Sage of Permanence, The God of Time Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Archmage, Apollyon Class Mage, Former Member of the Skywatch, King of Aurba Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic (Creoz is one of the most powerful mages to ever exist. He possesses immensely overwhelming reserves of raw mana that can be compared to that of the Gods themselves. He wields magic at a skill that is incomparable to the generation of mages that follow after them. With this skill, he is able to fight on the level of the Four Chief Deities themselves. His mana saturation surpasses that of Rosa at the beginning of the series with a mana saturation score of 1,875,000 and a magical aptitude score of 1,634,000. He wields various forms of magic with the utmost skill and the Primal Magic Aion.), Time Manipulation via Primal Magic Aion (Creoz can wield Primal Magic Aion. He can control time being able to stop time around him within a limited area. Creoz can also select the object and manipulate its time without affecting the things outside of its area. Said area is the same size as the country of Germany. Creoz can also freeze people in time by trapping them in a state of static. Other abilities include creating time loops and ), Precognition via Primal Magic Aion (With Primal Magic Aion, Creoz can see into over 1,000,000+ possible futures, however, he cannot see into the futures of beings that exist beyond the timeline such as the Primals.), Reality Warping via Magic, Creation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze and petrify in addition to poison people.), Physics Manipulation via Magic (Creoz can control Electromagnetic Force), Astral Projection, Sedation (Put Rosa to sleep with the Song of Serenity after she went on a rampage due to entering a Berserk State of Illumination), Portal Creation, Weapon Creation via Magic (Creoz created an entire arsenal of floating weapons that he can fire at his opponents), Durability Negation (With Primal Magic Aion, Creoz is able to age his opponents.), Regeneration Negation (Creoz can nullify the regeneration of others by freezing their wounds in time), Telekinesis, Attack Reflection (Creoz can freeze and redirect attacks at his opponents), Elementalism, Healing via Primal Magic Aion (Creoz can reverse time on any wounds he receives completely repairing his wounds), Information Analysis, Primal Transcendence, Flight, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Staff Wielder, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 1; Wielders of Primal Magic Aion are capable of perceiving irregularities in the timeline.) Resistance to Time Manipulation (Negated Eltariel's power over Time with Primal Magic Aion), Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Completely saw through Nyx's illusions), Matter Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Resisted Illia's Concept Magic: Entropy), Madness Manipulation (Can withstand the effects of Primal Magic Apocrypha), and Power Mimicry (Wielders of Primal Magic cannot have their powers be copied by Primal Magic Esotera.) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level, likely Higher (Creoz is vastly superior to Nyx Kagami, easily defeating her in combat even when she summoned her battle avatar to aid her in combat. Far superior to the Neo Skywatch with even their combined powers barely even coming within striking distance of his power. His power is comparable to Illia Merravine and is equal to the other members of the former Skywatch. Fought Corvus Blake blow for blow. During the God War, Creoz obliterated an energy sphere created by Eterion that was the size of Venus.) | Multiverse Level+ (Fought and equaled the God Eterion in combat during the God War when they came to aid Eltariel in combat. With his Primal Magic Aion, Creoz was able to disrupt the realm of Primus which contains an uncountable number of universes that were created by the Etherian Gods as well as broke Eltariel's time hold over all of Etheria and Prima.) Speed: Massively FTL (Equal to Illia Merravine) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Immensely High (The battle between the Skywatch and Eltariel and her allies lasted up to nearly two weeks) Range: Extended Melee Range | At least Planetary with Spells and Attacks | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Creoz's Staff Intelligence: Immensely High (Creoz is extremely intelligent, rivaling Illia Merravine in pure intellect. After his coronation, Creoz went on a nationwide purge of all corrupt houses by sending out various agents to observe all suspects. He also brought the country into a new era of prosperity by negotiating deals with various nations and repairing any damage relationships. Creoz is a natural diplomat, being able to say the representatives of other countries to be able to follow the deals presented to them and even then, those deals are fair. As a mage, Corvus and Kanna have stated that the only one who surpasses Creoz in magical knowledge was Illia and the late Karina while Creoz is also considered Samuel and Razdan's equal in combat. He wields an arsenal of over 4000 spells and is well versed in over five styles of hand to hand combat. He even developed his own style of staff combat which he created after hybridizing multiple styles in order to compensate for their weaknesses with his style having nearly know weaknesses at all.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Primal Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Illia has a mutated version of Transcendence known as Primal Transcendence which boosts her power more than a normal Transcendence. Everything is boosted to 100 times the norm. Primal Magic: Aion Aion is a Greater Primal Magic that allows for the control of Time. The user is able to start and stop time as well as create time loops and rewind time back to an hour. Users of Aion have been known to be able to freeze time on a continental scale, trapping an entire landmass the size of Australia in a time bubble. The user is also granted Chronal Perception which allows them to see forward in time, however, the furthest they can see is two years. Creoz has attained a level of mastery of this magic that allowed him to shatter Eltariel's time freeze grip over all of Primus and Etheria. * Aion: Prophetic Vision: Creoz can use Aion to see all possibilities that can happen within the next two years, however, the probabilities that are most clear are the ones that have the greatest chance of happening. * Aion: Stasis: Creoz can freeze objects and people in time and can even stop the time of beings who exist on a separate temporal causality. * Aion: Loop: Creoz trapped Lexida in a time loop to prevent the Cult of Obsidian from escaping. Key: Creoz Mitarian | Primal Transcendence Creoz Mitarian Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * His name is pronounced Krauz. * His image is based on Teferi from Magic: The Gathering who looks like Idris Elba. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mage Category:Male Characters Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Nobility Category:Father Category:Parents Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters